Techman Lamuche
Techman Lamuche'' ''(In Japanese : テックマン・ラムーチェ'' Tekkuman Ramūche'', Ancient Buisavian for'' '''Protector Spearman') is the Emanated Techman used by Domis Mavs Ray, protagonist of Super Robot Wars DRP. Description Techman Lamuche is an Overtechnology Powersuit used by the Buisavian Dynasty, emanated from the original Buisavian Techman. It is the unique Emanated Techman generated by Domis Mavs Ray's Vent Jemeb. Its main armament is the Opace Blocl ('Strong Swords') that fire forth from its wrists to become twin short swords. They can combine to become the Opace Lamuch ('Strong Spear'), similar to the primary weapon of the original Buisavian Techman. The entire suit is powered by the mysterious Seventh Element, otherwise known as the Vita Pulse, which can be projected as a powerful particle beam from the shoulder mounted Vi-Techa Cannons. It can also be channeled through the Lamuch to generate an energy field around the blade. In this form it is called 'Vi-techa Lamuch'. Stats These are its stats by the Fate SRW system. * Head - internal/integrated targeting and analysis system- +2 shoot/+2 investigate * Front torso - internal/Vi-techa drive(powered by the 7th element) - power source of the whole mecha and this energy also infuses pilot body with vitality(life force) making the body sturdier ,+4 fortitude. * Back torso - external/winged diamond crystal/vernier - grants flight/movement in, space, sky and underwater. mecha is wrapped in an energy field that allows it to fly in the sky or space, while underwater it acts to something akin to verniers in terms of propulsion, Spatial shift- 3 time use per mission, mech can move instantly within 3 zones, no 1 turn cool down like Vi-techa Cannons * Shoulders - external/ Vi-Techa Cannons- Fire concentrated Vi-Ta pulses(vibration+energy particles)at a linear path and anything in its path will receive damage(this can only be use at max 3 times per mission) cant be used in succession, two zones in front, one turn cool down, gain +2shoot bonus * Arms ** transform slot 1/Internal/Opace Blocle(blade/sword) - +4 melee, metal sword covered in energy field ** transform slot 2/External/Opace Lamuch(lance) v2 the iconic weapon of the Buisavian Techman- Vi-Techa Lamuch- once per mission the lamuch is charged with the same energy as the Vi-Techa cannon, as the lamuch is thrown it will do the same damage as the Vi-Techa cannon except to only a single target with in 2 zones, +2 bonus. *** but by charging for extra turns, the range can be extended beyond the initial 2 zones(1 turn per additional zone beyond 2 e.g charge for 1 turn makes range 3 zones),charging also makes the lamuch an un-usable weapon during its charging period and pilot cannot attack/counter during this charging period but they can dodge or move around, *** until the lamuch has been retrieved Opace Blocle and lamuch are not usable for combat.(but if pilot transform back there human form, the lamuch shall also dematerialize and will appear again attached to the mech once the pilot transform again into the suit) * Legs- External/ Crystal Verniers - additional +2 to athletics when moving in either water, sky or space Category:SRW DRP Mecha Category:Player Mecha